New Life
by A Moonless Sky
Summary: When SkyLynn is suddenly uprooted from her southern homeland for her mother to get married and thrown into the prestigious Ouran Academy, will she survive? MorixOC
1. New Life

Faceless people, nameless buildings, they all pass in one colorful blur. The soft hum of the limo is the only sound that reaches my ears and it takes all I have to repress the sigh that wants to slip out. The fabric of my dress scratches uncomfortably against my skin, and the more I think about it the more it scratches.

"Sky?" My mom softly asks, breaking me out of my thoughts. I turn to look at her, and as her concerned brown eyes meet mine I force a smile on my face.

"I'm fine mom." I answer her question before she has the chance to ask it. It's the same question she's asked me what seems like every five minutes since we left the U.S. to come to Japan. Mom's going to be remarried; something I never thought would ever happen. Now, Arashi is nice, I couldn't ask for a better step-dad. He's the owner of a business firm that does incredibly well, and buys me anything I even _hint_ at wanting.

Leaving my southern homeland is hard though. After all three of us having a sit-down, it was decided we would move to Japan since that's where Arashi's business is. To make up for it Arashi took my mom and I to the mall, gave me his credit card, and told us to have fun. I'm not going to lie, I had a blast. My mom and I lived with the necessities, so being able to point at what we wanted and get it, it was amazing. I bought so much clothes I almost couldn't carry it all. Still, moving halfway across the world is rough.

"Baby, we're here."

My mom's voice causes me head to snap up and look out the window of the limo.

"Wow." The sight before me leaves me breathless. As I've said before, my mom and I have only lived with the necessities, with this information, our small apartment was nice, but nothing spectacular. The mansion in front of us was a complete 180 from what we're used to. It looks like something straight out of a movie. We even pass through a gate with a guard for god's sake. The grass in pure green and the beauty of it all takes my breath away.

This is going to be my new home.

"It's beautiful." The words slip past my lips and I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. Looking at my mom, and seeing the pure happiness in her eyes, something I wasn't seeing until she met Arashi, I push all negative feeling aside.

When the limo comes to a stop, the door to the limo is opened and Arashi is there, waiting for us. He helps my mom out first and they embrace. My heart constricts a bit, but I quickly push through it as he offers me his hand to help me out of the limo. I take it and he softly embraces me. I return the embrace, but not for long.

Looking at Arashi, I can see how my mom fell for him. Despite being in his fifties, he's still quite attractive. No doubt was he a heartbreaker when he was younger.

"I'm glad to see you made it okay. Was there any trouble on the way?" He asks, alternating between looking at me and Mom.

"It was all wonderful. Flying still isn't my favorite activity though." Mom says with a small laugh. Mom has always been afraid of heights, so on the way here she took a sleeping pill. I had never flown before, and it wasn't as bad as I thought, though I did get nauseous quite a few times. The lady I sat next to in first class was extremely nice though, and we chatted most of the way to keep my mind off of the movement of the plane.

"Did Athena and Winnie make it here okay?" I ask immediately.

"Yes, they're inside. It seems that they miss you." Arashi replies with a chuckle and it's all I have not to sprint inside the mansion like home. Athena and Winnie are my Chihuahuas, and I consider them my children.

"How about we make our way inside then, all of your things are in your room SkyLynn. I tried to get Kei out here to greet you but he wouldn't have any of it, and Kohei is taking a nap. Kohei was up all night because he was so excited for your arrival SkyLynn." Kei and Kohei are Arashi's sons from his late wife. Kei is a year my senior and doesn't like so much as looking at my mom and I, contrary to Kohei,6, who is overjoyed at the prospect of having an older sister.

The door to the mansion is opened before we reach it by a maid, and all the help is lined up to greet us as we enter.

"Welcome Ms. Chiasson and Miss Chiasson." They say in unison, succeeding to sorta freak out me and my mom.

"Thank you." My mom says after regaining her composure, and Arashi laughs at our reaction. The help immediately disperse to do their jobs and out of nowhere, my babies fly into the room. I can't help the grin that overtakes my face at the sight of my dogs and I immediately drop to a squat to pet and calm them down. Athena has this thing that when she gets excited she has trouble breathing and begins wheezing, it's pretty funny and nothing bad has ever come of it.

My mom's reaction to seeing the dogs is similar to her own and they begin attacking both of us as we shower them in love.

"The cook has begun preparing dinner, and there is about an hour until it's ready. Please take a chance to get settled in. Misa will show you to your room SkyLynn." Needing no further invitation, I follow the maid in front of me up the staircase.

Of course, who should I run into while on my way to my room? Why Kei of course. Misa immediately bows at the sight of him, and I avert my gaze at the sight of his glare. If he wasn't such an asshole, I might possibly develop a crush on him. With his dark hair and equally dark eyes, he's quite attractive, but his personality is a big turn off. Athena and Winnie, whom had been following us, betray me by jumping at him, wanting his attention. He twitches as if to bend down and pet them, but just goes back into his room.

With him gone, Misa continues leading me to my room as I shoot a glare to my dogs.

_Traitors._

"This will be your room Miss Chiasson, if you need anything just use the phone on the wall and we'll get you what you need. Now if you excuse me, I have to help with dinner preparations." Misa says and with a bow turns to leave, but I stop her.

"U-Um thank you! And please, call me SkyLynn." I say and she just nods.

"Alright Miss SkyLynn, now if you excuse me." She bows again before leaving and I sigh. My dogs immediately jump on what I can say is my bed. As my eyes take in the room my mouth pops open in surprise. It's everything I could have wanted and more. Despite having already planned it, I can't help being shocked at the real thing.

To top it off, it's bigger than any room bedroom I've ever been in. Hell, it seems like the size of the apartment my mom and I used to live in. The walls are a charcoal blackish gray like I wanted, and the floor is a normal wood surface. My bed is probably three times the size of my old bed, and just, it doesn't seem like something like this would belong to me. I never dreamed I would be living in a house like this, or I would have such a luxurious bedroom.

I even have my own bathroom! And a walk in closet! It seems like I'm in a dream and I'm going to wake up any second to be thrown into reality. Happily sighing, I go to the vanity next to my bed and sit down, taking a moment to digest everything. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, my giddy brown eyes stare back at me.

My unruly thick wavy/curly and extremely frizzy hair is in a bun and I'm not wearing a trace of make-up. Why would I put on make-up for a 12 hour plane ride? Fuck that. Getting to my feet, I walk into the…_my_ walk-in closet and get a pair of underwear, a pair of skinny jeans, and a gray sweatshirt before going into my bathroom. The bathroom looks as nice as the bedroom, and I not only have a shower but a Jacuzzi tub. Jesus Christ.

Without any further delay, I turn the shower on and strip down; putting my dirty clothes into what I assume is the laundry chute. Taking off the last of my jewelry, I place it on the counter and step into the hot shower.

The minute I enter the dining room, something attaches themself to my leg. Or well…something.

"Big sis!" A childish voice exclaims and laughing, I look down to see Kohei looking up at me with a giant grin on his face.

"Hi Kohei." He unattached himself from my leg only to put his arms up for me to pick him up, which I do.

"Are you getting settled in okay?" Mom asks and I have to look twice when I catch sight of her. I'm used to seeing my mom in a t-shirt and jeans, so the sight of her in a dress and heels throws me off.

"Yeah, it's all a lot take in." I say, laughing as Kohei pokes and prods at my face. I sit at the spot closest to my mom at the dinner table and Kohei sits next to me. Kei is sitting in front of my mom and Arashi is sitting at the head of the table.

The help brings in the food and lays it on the table and it feels like Thanksgiving times 10 with all the food.

"Dig in."

I timidly fix myself a plate of food and begin eating.

"Now SkyLynn, the day after tomorrow I'm going to bring you get registered at the school Kei attends." Arashi says and Kei almost chokes on his food.

"Dad! Can't she enroll in Lobelia?!" Kei protests, almost shooting out of his chair. I cringe and try to sink into the chair as much as I can. It's not the best feeling to have someone hate you as much as Kei hates my mom and I. Mom shoots me an apologetic look and I give her a small smile.

"It would be much more convenient for her to attend Ouran like you Kei. Now please calm down and enjoy your dinner." It's obvious Kei has more to say, but bites his tongue and shoots me a glare, making me cringe again.

"Sky! Will you come play with my after dinner?" Kohei asks, staring up at me with his big brown eyes.

"SkyLynn needs to rest Kohei, maybe another time." Mom says, and Kohei pouts.

"Next time okay?" I say laughing and he hastily nods his head in agreement. The rest of dinner passed in relative silence, my mom and Arashi would constantly steal glances at each other, and I can't help but feel happy for her. After my dad's death she went into a depression she never quite crawled out from and turned to alcoholism, but after meeting Arashi, things have gotten better and I'm glad.

After I was finished, before I could get up and bring my plate to the kitchen like I was used to doing, a gloved hand grabbed my plate and took it for me. Alrighty then.

"It was good, and if you don't mind I'm getting pretty tired." I say.

"That's fine, get your rest." Arashi says smiling at me. I give my mom a kiss before walking up to my room. The fatigue hit me like a train, and I can barely slip into a nightgown before passing out on my bed with my dogs.


	2. Getting Started

**A/N: Hello! I didn't realize I hadn't put an author's note on the last chapter so made sure to put one here! To start, I'd think to thank all the people who read the first chapter and followed/favorite! I'd like to give a special thank you to **_**Animelover2398**_** for being my first reviewer! You honestly made my day 3**

** Next, I am an inexperienced writer so if you have any criticism, feel free to give it to me! Not to mention if you feel as if I'm not portraying a character the right way, please tell me. I'm not perfect and I do make mistakes!**

** On with Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Though I forgot to put one on the first chapter, no I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

My eyes flutter open and I shriek when I see a person standing next to my bed with a tray in their hands. Misa slightly jumps, but is careful not to spill the drink on her tray.

"Sorry to scare you Miss Chiasson, but Mr. Hoshiji asked me to get you up since you have an appointment with the school director today. Since Ms. Chiasson said you don't care for tea I brought you a cup of coffee." She says as my sleepy mind attempts to process her words.

"Wait, I thought the appointment was tomorrow." I say, looking at her confused.

"No Miss, it's today." She says, leaving me confused.

"Wait, what day is it?"

"Monday Miss." I fall over in my bed. We arrived on Saturday, which means I slept through Sunday as a whole!

"O-Okay. Well, how long until we leave?"

"Two hours."

I fall over again. This is perfect. Just perfect.

"Alright, just set down the tray on my vanity and tell Arashi I'll be down in an hour." Misa nods, places the tray on the vanity, bows and leaves. With a groan I throw myself onto the bed and stretch. Reaching onto my vanity I grab my phone, which I still haven't turned on since the plane ride. The minute I turn it on it begins blowing up with messages.

Crap.

Not only was I supposed to call my best friend when we landed, but I was supposed to call my cousin too. They're going to have my head. Exiting out of the frantic messages I dial up my best friend first.

"_Oh my gosh Sky I thought you were dead are you okay? How is everything? How's your mom? And do you have any idea what time it is here?!_" Gladys's frantic screaming causes me to pull the phone away from my ear and laugh before answering.

"I'm fine Gladys, I just fell asleep almost as soon as we got here and slept through yesterday apparently. Look, I can't really talk now since I have to get ready to get registered for school and I imagine it's pretty late over there, talk to you later love you bye." Giving her no chance to answer I hang up and begin dialing my cousin Brennan.

_"Sky, I thought you died."_ He says, no hello, no how was your trip. Fine.

"Nah, I just fell asleep and slept all through yesterday. I can't really talk right now since I have to get ready to get registered for school so I'll call you later okay?"

_"Fine. Make sure to actually calling me though, it worries me having my baby so far away. Love you."_

"Love you too."

Having that out of the way I get out of my bed, which feels like heaven. I thought that I've slept in comfortable beds, but this bed, just…wow. When I passed out I didn't notice it, but I notice it now. I put on Pandora for some music while I'm getting dressed.

_I Burn _from my newest obsession RWBY comes on and I sing along to it while I'm browsing my closet for an outfit. I'm going to this school, and I'm assuming it's some sort of expensive private school since Kei attends it, and I want to make a good impression. In reality I'm terrified. Social situations with people I don't know are something I despise to the point of tears, but I'm doing this for Mom. Leaving my old high school was hard for me, especially since I grew up in a small southern community; I had been going to school with the same people since kindergarten.

Eventually I settle with a pair of black leggings, a blue tunic and a pair of blue pumps. Getting changed I sit at my vanity and take out my hair straightener which was already sitting there for me. I take a drink of coffee and sigh happily before turning on the straightener. Thinking about it, I could probably get a maid in here to do it for me, but that would just make me uncomfortable, so I start on the hour long task of doing my hair.

Finally!

Having my hair straight with a slight wave to it and parted to the side like I wanted I put on eyeliner, concealer, mascara, and my signature red lipstick. Finally satisfied with my appearance I smile at my reflection in the mirror. With my tan skin and curvy body I've always thought I was attractive enough, especially with makeup, but my lack of every having a boyfriend has always told me otherwise. Sure I'm a little on the heavier side but the clothes I pick out always bring out my good qualities and hide the bad, but whatever.

I grab a pair of sunglasses from a rack, a small black clutch from another rack, put my phone in the clutch, put on my rings and necklace, and make my way downstairs, knowing there's not much time left and I want to put something in my stomach.

Walking in the dining room I see Arashi and Kei sitting at the table. Kei is in a blue suit and eating a bowl of cereal and Arashi is in a suit reading the paper and drinking coffee. I kind of stand there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do without my mom here.

"Ah SkyLynn, have a seat. Would you like something to eat?" Arashi says, noticing my presence. I sit at the seat closest to me which happens to be right across from Kei and he shoots me a glare.

"Yes please." Arashi snaps his fingers and a maid appears next to me, holding a tray with a variety of breakfast foods. Jesus Christ. I grab a plate with a biscuit on it and grab a glass of orange juice. This biscuit was perhaps the best biscuit I've ever eaten, and the orange juice was just as delicious.

"Is Mom still asleep?" I ask while finishing up my breakfast.

"Yes, I would have tried to wake her up but well, you know how she is in the morning." He says with a laugh and I can't help but grin. My mom and I are usually similar in the morning when it's early, if you so much as talk to us we'll bite your head off. Morning people we are not.

"Well, are you kids ready?" Arashi says and it's then that I notice Athena and Winnie is missing.

"Um, where are my dogs?" I ask looking around. Athena will stay asleep in the morning, but Winnie is usually all over me.

"In their room of course." Wait what?

"Room?" I ask confused and Arashi chuckles.

"I had a play room built for them, they love it so far. Anyway, we have to be going." With that, we get up and the door is opened for us by a maid. The beauty of it all once again stuns me as we walk to the limo. The driver opens the door for us and I get in first, followed by Kei and Arashi. Kei sits as far from me as possible and Arashi sits in the middle.

"Here SkyLynn," Arashi says while holding a gold card out for me, I timidly take it and he continues. "I talked to your mom about it and this card is linked to your own bank account. As long as you keep your grades up and stay out of trouble you have full access to the account."

I almost fall over at Arashi's words.

"H-How much is in the account?" I ask, scared for the answer I'm sure is coming.

"Just a few hundred thousand. We are able to monitor your buys, and we only ask you to spend responsibly. If you want anything extremely expensive talk to us about it first." It's all I have not to fall over at his words.

_Just a few hundred thousand._

"I-I can't take this! It's too much!" I try to give the card back to Arashi but he just laughs. He's laughing when I'm on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Your mom and I trust you with this. Besides, Kei has one just like it." He says and Kei just makes a small sound of acknowledgement. Still, a few hundred _thousand_. What am I going to do with that?! Lost in thought, I fail to notice that we have arrived at our destination. The school is more extravagant then I even thought. I thought my old high school was nice enough, but this building makes it look like a dump.

The driver opens the door and Kei immediately jumps out and begins walking.

"Kei, remember to wait for SkyLynn after school!" Arashi calls out and Kei just waves his hand in acknowledgement. With a sigh, Arashi helps me out of the limo and I put on my sunglasses to block out the blinding sun. With my purse slung over my shoulder, we begin walking into the building that would become my new school.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! Also, if you haven't watched it already watch RWBY by Monty Oum, it's so amazing!**


	3. A Princely Blonde

**A/N: Chapter 3 complete! Honestly, the only reason why these three updates have been so fast is because I already had them typed out and only had to tweak them a bit, so don't expect them to come this quickly anymore. **

** Thank you to **_**Lovenikkixox**_** for reviewing on the next chapter, I get to giddy when I get the email about a review! Also thanks to all the people who followed and favorited, I love you guys too!**

** Okay, so I've decided to look for a beta reader for this story to help with grammar mistakes, and to help me keep from making character OOC. If you're interested just PM me and from there I'll decide if I'll add you as a beta reader.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran, would I be writing a crappy FF about it?**

The eyes of the students follow me as I walk with Arashi to what I assume would be the principal's office. It's all I have not to turn and run, but instead I do what I always do when I know people are watching. I walk with my head held high and look straight ahead. It's not only how we're taught to walk in color guard, it makes me feel better about walking around people I don't know.

We finally make it to the office, and by now, the extravagance of it doesn't even surprise me. A tall brown haired man stands behind a desk, looking out of a window. When we come in, he turns to us with a smile on his face.

"Arashi! My friend! Welcome!" The man says with a smile on his face and walked up to Arashi, shaking his hand.

"It's good to see you Yuzuru; we need to play golf again soon." Arashi says with an equally big grin on his face. I stay off to the back, not quite knowing to do with myself. The man named Yuzuru then turned to me and took my hand.

"You must be the lovely Miss SkyLynn Chiasson, it's my honor, I do hope you enjoy your time here at Ouran Academy."

My face takes on a red tint, but my tan skin hides it for the most part.

"T-Thank you sir."

"Please have a seat so we can discuss what needs to be discussed alright?" He says and Arashi and I take a seat on the luxurious couches.

"Now Miss Chiasson, looking at your file I'm deeply impressed. All honors classes with almost perfect marks, in your schools choir and drama club, in color guard and volleyball. We're glad to have someone with a file like yours at our school." I just nod in embarrassment and he continues.

"Now, unlike American high schools which have 4 grade levels, here at Ouran we only have 3 which leave us on where to place you. Personally, I believe it would be best to have you as a 1st year since you are new to the school and there are a few subjects we have that you did not. Also, I believe it would help your transition into this culture. Is that alright with you?" He asks and it takes me a minute to realize he's talking to me and not Arashi.

"Yes, that'll be just fine." I reply and he nods satisfied.

"Now, as for your schedule since you do have credits in some subjects you will get the option to take 2nd year classes. Looking at the classes you have taken you will have 2 of these which will be English 2 and Advanced Math which is actually a 3rd year course but it seems your ahead. The rest of your schedule will consist of World History and Biology. Along with that you are able to pick two more elective courses. What would you like as elective?" He asks and my mind races at all the new information.

"Um, do you have a music class I could take? And a free period would be nice." I ask and Yuzuru smiles.

"Yes we do, I should have figured you'd pick something of that nature. Well it seems like we're done, just sign this." He slips a piece of paper to me and I sign it, he then hands it to Arashi whom had been silent this whole time and signs it.

"Here is your schedule," he says, handing me a piece of paper he just printed out. "I'll call for my son to show you around the school. The girls' uniform is going to be shipped to you, so just wear normal clothes until it comes in. Enjoy your time here."

With that, Arashi stands up and shakes the man's hand while my mind races at the thought of something. Oh god, don't tell me that yellow monstrosity the girls were wearing is the uniform. Oh Lord. Just then the door to the office is opened and an _extremely _attractive blonde boy walks in who has the most amazing indigo eyes.

I could get used to this.

"Hello father." The boy says with a bow and once he catches sight of me his at first serious attitude is flipped like a switch.

"Why hello my princess. What would your angelic name be?" He asks taking me into his arms. My eyes widen and a blush overtakes my face to the point where I'm almost crying. I've never been in a situation like this, and I can't even find my words.

"Tamaki, this is Miss SkyLynn Chiasson, she is Arashi's step-daughter," Yuzuru says. "I need you to show her around school since your schedules are almost identical."

"The driver will have the limo brought after school but if anything happens you have my number so just call. It was good seeing you old friend." Arashi says and with a bow is gone.

"Let us go Princess SkyLynn." Tamaki says and begins dragging me out of the office.

"U-Um! Thank you Mr. Suoh!" I say just as I'm pulled out of the office. Tamaki has his arm around me, causing the blush on my face to deepen as we walk through the now empty hallway. I'm guessing class already started.

"Can I look at your schedule Princess?" He asks and I hand him the slip of paper in my hands. Actually, I haven't even looked at my schedule yet.

"It seems like we have World History, Biology, and Music together, how wonderful." Tamaki says with a giant grin while I just look at the ground blushing away. I can't help but notice how tall he is. Compared to my 5'3, despite wearing heals he's still almost a foot taller than me.

He continues leading me through the school to what I assume is our first class.

"So Princess, how do you like Japan?" He asks and I almost can't get a response out.

"It's nice. Everything I've seen so far is so beautiful." I reply shyly, not used to attention from such an attractive boy.

"Maybe we could go see the sights together sometime, see the beauty of the country together. However I doubt anything we see could be lovelier than you." With flourish he swept me off me feet and put his face dangerously close to mine. I'm going to die. Tell my mom I love her. Jesus Christ.

"Um, I think we need to get to class." I meekly say, not quite knowing what to do.

"Is it so wrong I want to keep you all to myself for a little while longer Princess? Can't I be selfish just this once?"

Yup.

Dead.

"Class. Please." I manage to squeak those two words. My face is going to be permanently red at this rate. He chuckles, but pulls away from my face and puts his hand on the small of my back to guide me to the classroom.

We get there without any further incidents, and the minute we walk in all eyes turn to us. Great. Every girl in the room glares at me if I were the worst thing in the world, while the boys didn't really pay much attention.

"Who is this Mister Suoh?" The teacher, a rather old looking man asks and Tamaki pulls me into his arms, showing me to the whole class.

I'm going to kill him and then die.

"This lovely flower is Princess SkyLynn Chiasson. She is an exchange student." He says and hands my schedule to the teacher. I break free from Tamaki's grasp and look down at the floor, not knowing what to do.

"Alright Miss Chiasson, have a seat next to Mister Ootori in the third row. Since you don't have a notebook you can start taking notes tomorrow and get the ones you've missed from someone else." The teacher says and I look around for this Ootori fellow. Tamaki takes my hand and brings me to where I assume this guy is sitting.

We reach an attractive black haired boy with glasses and I give him a small smile before taking a seat, and Tamaki sits to my other side.

"Kyoya Ootori." The boy says and offers his hand for me to shake. I do so and he smiles at me, but something seems off about the smile, something I can't put my finger on. We don't talk the rest of the period; however Tamaki constantly plays with my hair and such.

Once the bell rings I stand and wait for Tamaki to lead me to my next class, but he starts talking to Kyoya.

"Do you think Haruhi will wear the outfit I got her Mommy?" He says, confusing me.

"Probably not." Kyoya replies, pushing up his glasses to where they have a glare in them. Tamaki's mood goes down, surprising me.

"Um…Tamaki?" I ask softly, and his mood instantly brightens.

"Yes my flower?" He asks, taking me into his arms. Oh Jesus Christ.

"Class?" I ask and he chuckles.

"Of course. I'll see you later Mommy." He says and we leave the classroom. Should I even ask? Nope.

We walk to class and I try to remember the way so I wouldn't be dependent on Tamaki. The whole walk there almost every girl we pass shoots daggers at me.

Is it because of Tamaki? Way to make new friends on the first day.

We finally make it to the music room labeled Music Room #1.

"Ah Tamaki, and who is this?" An extremely beautiful woman says the moment we walk in.

"This beautiful flower is SkyLynn Chiasson, she is a transfer student." He says and the students in the room look at me like I'm some kind of foreign object, which I sorta am but still.

"Ah, so Miss Chiasson what do you play?" The lady asks and I look down.

"Mainly piano, but I also play violin and I sing." I say and the lady's eyes light up.

"Would you perform something for us?" She asks and my eyes widen. My heart starts to race and I feel myself tense up.

"I-I, no I couldn't." I say, fear flooding through me. Performing in front of people I don't know by myself isn't something I'm willing to do. Performing with other people is something I can do in a heartbeat, but never by myself.

"Come on Princess, I'm sure your performance would be heavenly." Tamaki says holding my hand and getting down on one knee.

"I really couldn't." I say, fear still pestering away at me.

"That's fine then, maybe another time. For now just have a seat in the back and you'll get started tomorrow. I'm Ms. Yukina." The lady says with a smile and I scurry off to the back, Tamaki sitting right next to me and animatedly chatting my ear off. He somehow manages to get my phone number out of me, and I immediately have a feeling that was a terrible idea.

The class period went by in a flash on soon enough I was standing outside the door of my next class. This is pretty much a senior class, and I'm not going to know anyone since Tamaki and I don't have this class together. Though he only seemed to embarrass me more, at least he was nice.

"Who is this?" The teacher, a rather young man asks when Tamaki and I walk in.

"She is the brightest star in the sky and her name is SkyLynn Chiasson, she is a transfer student." Tamaki says and I sigh, a blush covering my face at the stares on my face. Tamaki hands the teacher my schedule and the teacher nods with a small smile on his face before handing the paper back to me.

"You can have a seat next to Mister Haninozuka on the 2nd row." The teacher says and Tamaki's face lights up.

"Hunny! Mori!" He exclaims, waving at two boys in the second row. One is tall and intimidating looking, while the other looks like he should be in grade school. Alright then.

"Hi Tama!" The small one exclaims back, waving frantically and the teacher looks like he's getting agitated.

"Please go to class Mr. Suoh." He says and Tamaki turns to me, taking my hand.

"I shall be here to escort you to your next class my Princess, fret not." Tamaki says and it seems like all the girls in class glare at me. Isn't this just the best day ever?

"Now Miss Chiasson, please take your seat." The teacher says and I look at the second row for who this Haninozuka person is. It's then that I notice the small boy from earlier frantically waving at me, and when he gets my attention he motion for me to go to him, which I do.

"Hi Sky! I'm Hunny and this is Takashi, nice to meet you!" The little boy exclaims and the intimidating looking boy just makes almost a grunt of acknowledgement. Relief floods through me at his acceptance, plus his stature calms me down some.

"Hello." I reply looking down at the desk. Honestly I just want this day to be over. In one day I've been embarrassed more times than I could count. Hunny was easy to talk to, mostly since he lead the conversation. Not to mention I've always loved children, so warming up to him wasn't difficult.

Takashi was another story; he didn't so much as glance at me the entire class period. I'm not really complaining since he would have only made me more nervous. There's no need to lie about it, I found the tall boy extremely attractive. Sure Tamaki was handsome with his prince like looks, but I've always preferred guys like Takashi, tall dark and handsome. In between chats with Hunny, I would sneak glances at what seems to be my newest crush, and let my imagination run wild.

**A/N: Please review guys! They make me write faster!**


	4. The Rest of the Gang

**A/N: I have no idea why I'm updating so fast. What's wrong with me? I should be making you guys wait! Anyways, I got two reviews on the last chapter! Guys I almost cried. Thank you to **_**FallenAshe**_** and **_**Kso12**_**, you guys rock! **

** To be honest I don't really like this chapter and I feel like I rushed it like crazy, but I just want to get her first day over with and get on with things! Oh well, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Why do you even ask anymore?**

"What class do you have next Sky?" Hunny asks practically bouncing with excitement as we put our phones away. Class just ended, and he insisted we exchange numbers considering we're now best friends.

"Um," I pull me schedule out of my pocket, having not yet memorized it. "Biology."

"Aww, I wanted us to have more classes together!" He looks close to tears at the aspect of not being in the same class as me. I'm not quite sure how to respond to the development, and my phone vibrating in my pocket saves me from doing so.

_I'm so sorry my dazzling pearl, but I am caught up with important matters and cannot escort you to class! Hunny or Mori will have no problem showing you were our next class is. I'll make up for it for sure! _

Anxiety rushes through me as I read over the message. Sure, they probably wouldn't have a problem showing me around, but they've already been so nice to me, how could I possible as for more.

"See y'all later." I say with a smile and a wave as I walk out of class. Hunny enthusiastically waves back, and Mori makes a small sound of acknowledgement. How hard can it possibly be to find the classroom by myself?

After a few minutes of searching, I realize just how hard it was. This school seems like some sort of maze that I just can't figure out. If my aimless wandering is good for anything, it gives me a chance to sort through my jumbled thoughts. So much has happened today; meeting not only Tamaki, but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny as well. Plus, they've all been nothing but nice to me.

My mind drifts to Mori, Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome. I've had numerous crushes, but never have I developed one this fast. It was an instant attraction. A blush coats my face just at the thought of the older boy. A crush is as far as I've ever gotten with a boy, and just the thought of anything else shoots my anxiety through the roof to the point of tears. My friends would call me relationship impaired.

Lost in my thoughts, I don't notice where I'm walking anymore, which causes me to almost fall on my ass when I turn a corner and run into what feels like a wall. A Mexican cuss slips from my mouth as it always does when something of this nature happens. I brace myself for impact, but before I hit the ground, an arm wraps itself around my waist.

When the impact doesn't come, I open my eyes only to be face to face with the boy who was previously invading my thoughts. My cheeks flush a deep red as I realize just how close our faces are and I clumsily free myself from his strong grasp.

"I'm so sorry Mori; I was trying to find my way to class and wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry." My words come out rushed since my nerves feel shot and I'm still incredibly embarrassed.

"You could have asked." Is all he says and puts his phone in front of my face. It takes a second for the words to register since I'm caught in the moment that these are the first words I've heard him say.

_Mori! Did you not show SkyLynn to class?! What if she got kidnapped?! _

More embarrassment floods through me as I read his message. Damn that blonde.

"You and Hunny were already so nice to me; I didn't want to cause you any trouble." I admit quietly while staring at the floor.

"Schedule." He says with his palm outstretched and I get it out of my pocket and hand it to him. As he scans it, I take a moment to marvel at how tall he is. He has to be at least a foot taller than me. Tallness is something I've always looked for in a guy, I've always loved tall guys for some reason.

"This way."

He starts to walk in the complete opposite direction I was walking. It's hard for my short stubby legs to keep up with his long strides, and after a minute he glances down at me and slows his pace. We walk in silence, me too shy to talk and him just not talking. Every now and then I'd sneak glances at him, talking in his lean no doubt muscular body, his dark hair and even darker eyes. Once his dark eyes looked down and met my brown ones, which caused me to quickly look away, my cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Thankfully he didn't comment on it.

We finally reached the classroom, and Mori turned to leave.

"Thank you!" I call out and he glances down at me. Unless my eyes are deceiving me, which it wouldn't surprise me if they were; I see the smallest of smiles on his face.

"Hn."

My eyes follow him for a minute as he walks away before knocking on the classroom door, not quite ready for another class with Tamaki.

Not surprisingly, he spent the whole class begging for my forgiveness, which I quickly gave him, if only to shut him up.

He walked me to my next class, and introduced me with flourish like he'd been doing. Once he left, the teacher told me to sit next to a pair of red haired twins who gave me matching cat like grins. I learned their names were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They placed me in between them and proceeded to bug me the whole period, constantly teasing me and laughing when they saw a blush dust my face.

When the bell finally rang I couldn't get out of that class fast enough. I didn't bother waiting for Tamaki since I'd seen a library one the way here, the perfect place for me to spend my free period. I sent him a quick text to let him know. If he would show up and I wouldn't be there, there's no telling how he'd react.

The library was pretty empty, only one person occupying it. He was dressed in a boys uniform, but he had an extremely feminine quality about him that made me second guess myself. Regardless, I walk up to the girly boy and his big brown eyes look up and meet mine.

"Can I sit here?" I ask, wanting to find out about this boy. Usually I wouldn't be so bold but he gave off this welcoming aura.

"Sure." He replies and when the sound of his voice reaches my ears I'm about 70% sure he is actually a she. Though his/her voice is slightly deeper than most girls, so is mine, but her voice has a femininity to it.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but are you a girl?" I'm shocked at my own boldness. I'm a normally shy person around people I don't know, so I don't know what possessed me to ask him the question. He doesn't seem mad, just looks up at me with a slightly shocked but mostly amused look on his face.

"I'm really bad at keeping this girl thing a secret it seems." He…she replies with a small chuckle.

"Oh no, I just have a tendency to overanalyze things. It doesn't change anything, I just didn't want to accidently offend you are anything."

"It's fine, it would be best if you don't tell anyone though. My names Haruhi Fujioka."

"SkyLynn Chiasson."

The rest of the call period passes in relative silence, with us chatting here and there. She's an extremely nice person that I became fast friends with. She told me about how she was roped into the host club, and I told her about how I just moved here from America.

When the bell rang we said our goodbyes with a promise to meet at the library again tomorrow. I pulled out my phone and tried to call Kei, but he didn't answer of course. By the time I made it outside of the school, all the cars were already gone, and I'd bet money that Kei left me.

With a dejected sigh, I begin walking around the school, not quite knowing what to do. Mom doesn't have a cell yet, and I don't watch to have to call Arashi who's no doubt at work. I can understand why Kei doesn't like me, but you'd think he could be a bit more mature about it.

After a few minutes of aimless wandering, I see a sign that reads 'Music Room 3'. That's the one Haruhi told me about, where the Host Club is. Well, might as well spend some time with someone I know.

I push open the door and I'm met with a soft chorus of 'Welcome' along rose petals being blown in my face.

**A/N: -shamelessly begs for reviews.-**


	5. The Host Club

**A/N: What's this? An update? It sure it! I don't really have much to say today, thank you to **_**just obsessed **_**and **_**Animelover2398 **_**for reviewing~ **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't.**

"Welcome."

It takes a minute for my sight to come back to me considering a blinding light was emitting from the room. Though Haruhi told me about the club, she didn't go into detail about who the members where. Knowing this, once I take in the sight before me, my jaw almost drops to the ground.

"My Princess!" Tamaki exclaims, sweeping me into his arms with his trademark flourish. "I'm so touched; you missed me so much you came to visit me here!"

"Um, actually, I'm here to see Haruhi." The minute the words leave my mouth, Tamaki curls himself up into a corner. I can almost physically see a cloud of despair covering him. Instead of paying attention to him, my gaze shifts to the rest of the hosts standing there. I'm not too surprised to see the twins there, but Kyoya I'm surprised to see. Then again, he is friends with Tamaki so he probably got roped into it. My eyes widen in shock when I notice a familiar tall figure, along with a familiar short one.

"Sky!" Hunny exclaims. I'm barely able to catch steady myself as he latches himself onto me. He reaches a little below my chin, which means he's able to comfortably rest his head on my chest. That's so awkward.

"I thought you were going home SkyLynn." Haruhi says, walking up to me.

"I was, but well." I don't particularly want to inform the host club about my embarrassing circumstances, but Haruhi is a friend. "Kei left me."

"We can bring you home after Host Club! Isn't that right Takashi?" Mori gives a sound of approval, adding to Hunny's already apparent excitement. I hate asking people for favors, I always have. Car rides included. Back in Louisiana, sometimes I'd have to walk home. Though it wasn't very far, I had a friend who would sometimes drive me home. The only thing was I hated asking her, because sometimes she'd have to tell me no and she'd be so sad about it. Asking for things isn't something I'm good at.

"Oh no, that's fine, I could walk."

"We could never allow a lady to walk home alone! Who knows what terrible things could happen to you! Hunny and Mori are more than willing to accept the task of bringing you home!" Tamaki exclaims with a renewed energy.

"It's fine, really. I used to walk home sometimes in America." No sooner than the words are out of my mouth does Tamaki have me wrapped in a bone crushing hug with tears streaming down his face.

"You poor dear! I'll make sure you never have to walk home again if it's the last thing I do!" I struggle to get out of his arms, embarrassed to be in the current position.

"Someone get him off of me!" Once the words leave my mouth, a pair of hands grips my waist, and I'm lifted into the air. Shocked, I look down with a blush covering my cheeks, to meet the slightly widened eyes of Mori. The only possible thought running through my mind is about how heavy I must be and how firm his grip on my waist is.

"Come on Mori; let me reassure my princess she will never face hardships again!" Tamaki protests, but it seems Mori doesn't hear a word of it. His dark eyes seem to bore into mine, only intensifying the blush on my face.

"Um, you can put me down Mori." I say barely louder than a whisper. He seems to snap out of whatever trance he was I and puts me down. My gaze briefly flickers to Kyoya writing something down in his notebook with a glare in his glasses. Mori gently puts me back on the ground and I find I'm unable to look him in the face at the moment.

"Do you wanna piece of cake Sky?" Hunny asks while holding out a plate to me. The two other girls sitting with us shoot me a glare, not doubt irked that the 'Lolita' was giving me attention.

"No thank you Hunny." Is my reply to the strawberry cake right in front of my face. I love cake as much as the next girl, but one slice was enough for me. Besides, I don't want to seem like a glutton.

After Mori put me down, the Host club officially opened and Hunny dragged me along with him and Mori. That's how I found myself sitting in between Mori and Hunny with two girls constantly glaring at me. That seems to be the only thing girls at this school do to, besides Haruhi that is.

The next two hours pass by pretty uneventful. I witnessed Hikaru and Kaoru's infamous twincest act which sorta put me off, but to each their own I guess. Pretty much all I did was sneak glances at Mori, something that didn't go unnoticed by Kyoya obviously. It was all I had not to be constantly fidgeting, being so close to Mori and all. Anytime either of us would make the slightest move our knees would brush, causing a blush to coat my face.

"See ya tomorrow Haruhi." I say as I pass her, Hunny leading me by the hand and Mori following behind us.

"See ya." She replies with a smile. After a minute of walking through the school two I don't know where, Hunny seems ready to burst.

"So Sky, why did you move to Japan?" He finally asks. Is that what he wanted to know?

"My mom's getting re-married. Her fiancée runs a business here so it was decided we'd move here." It's a pretty simple explanation. The extremely fancy foreign car waiting at the front of the school is no doubt Hunny and Mori's. Sure enough a drive opens the door when we approach and I get in first. Hunny insists I sit in the middle, which I oblige to.

I tell the driver where I live and the car begins moving.

"So Sky, how do you like Japan?" Hunny asks, obviously unable to keep quiet. I'm grateful for the distraction since the only thing I'm able to think about on my own is Mori sitting beside me.

"Well I haven't been here long, so I haven't had a chance to see much. It sure is different though." I reply with a smile. Hunny naturally makes it easy to talk to him, though it is difficult not to talk to him like he's a child. From what I've picked up he's actually 2 years older than me. Weird.

"If you're not busy this weekend we can visit the 'Kiyomizu-dera' in Kyoto! Wouldn't that be fun Takashi?" My gaze flickers to Mori's relaxed form beside me. His eyes look down and meet mine. A blush forms on my face, I've only been at this school for a day and it seems all I do here is blush.

"Yeah." Is his one word reply, causing Hunny to let out a whoop of excitement.

"I still have to ask my mom. She probably won't like the idea of me going somewhere with two boys she doesn't know though." My mom has always been protective of me since I was little. Sure, she would let me go out of state with friends sometimes, but going somewhere with two strange boys is another subject entirely. Just the word 'boys' throws up red warning flags for her.

"Then we'll just have to meet her! I'd love to meet your mom!" I can see Hunny quickly getting excited about the concept of meeting my mom, but I don't know if I'm even allowed to invite people over. It is Arashi's house after all.

"Mitskuni, we can't just impose." Hunny's face immediately falls and I can't help but feel bad. I'm sure Arashi wouldn't mind, I mean, he lets me do pretty much whatever I want. Oh god I wish I had studied more about Japanese culture. Before the move I dove into books and learning the language. Learning Japanese was easy enough since I seem to have a knack for learning languages.

With my Mexican-American culture, mom taught me Spanish growing up which I'm forever grateful for. Living in the deep South of Louisiana, Cajun French was everyone's grandparents' first language, so I also learned that growing up. It took me years to understand that Spanish and French were two different languages. Later on when I became fascinated with Italian culture, I spent months pouring over language books until I perfected the tongue. Being bilingual is something I'm extremely proud of.

The Japanese culture was another thins entirely. Everything seems so different here. I poured over books and researched the internet for weeks, trying to learn everything I could. So far I haven't had any flops, but I'm not entirely sure if just inviting someone over is an okay.

"Um, I mean, I guess it would be alright for you to come for a little bit. It's the least I can do to thank you for driving me home. Inviting you over isn't improper etiquette is it? I studied the culture but I'm not-"My babbling is interrupted when a warm hand places itself on my head.

"It's fine." His deep voice sends chills racing down my spine. A small smile graces his lips, and my cheeks redden when I realize the direction my thoughts were going in.

"Yay! We get to meet your mom! Do you have cake at your house, I love cake. We always have cake at my house." It seems Hunny can get his energy back as fast as Tamaki can. The rest of the ride consists of Hunny talking about cake, strawberry is his favorite. When we arrive at the house, the driver opens the door and Hunny hops out first. I follow him and Mori exits last.

"Wow Sky, your house is so pretty!" My nerves start to get the best of me as we approach the house. I sorta told them they could come on a whim, not able to bear with disappointing Hunny. This is the first time I've ever brought a boy home to meet my mom.

The door is opened before I can even touch the handle, and I brace myself. For what, I'm not yet sure.

**A/N: Like it? Review. Don't like? Review. Just review. I actually had a dream last night that someone flamed my story and pointed out all the reasons this was a bad story q.q Maybe I should take a break from writing, it's starting to get to my head xD**


	6. Kei the Asshat

**A/N: Yay, another update! ~**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own 6 attractive boys~**

"Welcome home Sky! I was worried when Kei said you were staying after school and didn't ca-" My mom chirps the minute I walk past the threshold, but the words die on her lips the minute she sees Hunny and Mori following behind me.

"Are you Sky's mom? Wow! You're so pretty! I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka and this is Takashi Morinozuka, we got to school with Sky. It's so nice to meet you!" Hunny babbles. Mom shoots me an extremely confused look not that I can blame her. Just Hunny's childish demeanor would confuse anyone.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Chiasson." Mori says with a small bow. I know just by a glance at my mom's scrunched up face and wide eyes she doesn't quite know how to respond to the current situation she's in.

"Um, Mom, can we talk…privately." I say and she comes to her senses. Grabbing her hand I practically drag her into the next room, not even sparing a glance to Hunny or Mori.

"You go to school one day and you're already bringing home boys?" Mom asks with an amused smile on her face. At first glance I resemble my mom the most; both of us having long dark hair, naturally tan skin, and big brown eyes. The only thing I didn't inherit from her was her height. I'm dwarfed by my own mother by a good 3 inches.

"Hunny wanted to ask you about taking me to Kyoto this weekend. I told him you would probably say no to him since you didn't know him so he wanted to come meet you." My words are rushed since I said everything in one breath. I'm surprised with myself about how much I'm worried about my mom's answer at this. I've only met these boys today, yet I want to go places with them?

_You want to spend more time with Mori._ A voice in the back of my head whispers. A blush comes to my face at the thought, not noticing the gleam of understanding appear in my mom's eyes.

"Well, if I'm going to let these boys take my _bebe _somewhere I should get to know them better."

"I'm not a baby anymore _mama_." Although I am miffed at her calling me her baby, I can't help the smile that comes onto my face at my mom's answer.

I wrap my arms around her thin frame, something I do quite often. I was raised to be a very affectionate person from a young age. That's not really something you grow out of.

"Hello Takashi. Mitskuni." I hear a voice say from the living room. By now I know the voice of my step-brother all too well. Though it is different for him to say something other than a complaint.

"Hi Kei! I didn't know this was your house!"Hunny chirps happily as me andmy mom walking into the room. I notice Mori's eyes briefly flicker to us, lingering on my for a minute before quickly looking away.

"Jessica. SkyLynn." Kei curtly says when he finally notices us. I see my mom cringe the slightest bit at the harshness of my voice, and decide that it's better to not tell her that he left me at the school. No use causing useless confict.

"Kei." I reply, shooting him a sharp look.

"Do you know these two dashing young men Kei?" Mom asks, interuppting the glaring match Kei and I were unintentionally locked in.

"We share some classes together yes. If you'll excuse me." With that he walks out of the room. The tension breaks the moment he leaves the room and I force a smile onto my face.

"So, we're having dinner in a bit, would you two like to stay?" Mom says and Hunny begins to bounce in excitement.

"Can we Takashi? Please." He pleads to the taller boy. Mori glances at me as if for my approval. I nod my head the slightest, letting him know I'm okay with the situation.

"Yeah."

"I'll call for y'all when it's ready, why don't you entertain them until then Sky?" The mischevious glint in Mom's eyes don't go unnoticed by me. _El Diablo. _

"Um, do y'all wanna watch a movie?" I ask, unsure of how to do this whole entertaining business with boys. Hunny eagerly nods, and by now I've figured out Mori will do whatever Hunny wants, so I lead them into the mini movie theater on the second floor. Misa told me about it at one point, and it was on my growing list of cool things I want to try out.

Once we get there, I ring the call button, not knowing how to work the theater. Misa shows up after a few minutes, which in the time we decided to watch one of my favorite Disney movies 'The Princess and the Frog'. It's based in my home state, what can I say?

"What can I help you with Miss?" Misa asks. I noticed it the first time met her, but she's an incredibly pretty girl. She has short brillinatly red hair and crystal clear blue eyes. Though she's not that much taller than me, she's about 4 inches taller. The only thing that could possibly mar her beauty, which it doesn't to me, is a large scar across the left side of her face.

"We'd like to watch 'The Princess and the Frog'." I state before looking back to Hunny and Mori. "I'm gonna go change real quick."

"Alright Sky!" Hunny exclaims as I walk out of the room. I feel bad that they're stuck in the Ouran uniform, but it looks comfortable enough. On the other hand I feel extremely overdressed to watch a movie.

"How do you know Takashi and Mitskuni?" Someone asks when my hand hits my doornob. I turn to see Kei standing in front of me, dressed in casual slacks and a sweater vest.

"I met them at the Host Club. I had to do something with all that extra time I had." I reply with as much venom in my voice as possible.

"Yes, it seems I forgot to wait for you. Such a shame." He replies, sticking his nose up to say 'I'm superior to you'.

"I know you don't like my mom and I but the least you could do is stop acting like such a child. Our parent make each other happy, don't you want your dad to be happy?" It's been something I've wanted to say to Kei since the first time I met him. When I first heard about his life growing up I felt sorry for him, wanting to befriend him. From what Arashi told my mom, his first wife (Kei and Kohei's mother) was only after his money.

She gave birth to Kei and Kohei to solidify her place in her life. Apparently she didn't even love her own children. That was proven when she hired someone to kill not only Arashi, but Kei and Kohei too. Arashi had caught wind of her plan and was able to aquire reinforcements before anyone got hurt, well…physically that is. While Kohei doesn't remember it, Kei does loud and clear.

"You're mom's nothing but a golddigging whore and considering Takashi Morinozuka and Mitskuni Haninozuka are downstairs that's all you're going to amount to. Like mother like daughter." Before I can retaliate, he turns and walks back into his room. Tears well in my eyes at his harsh words and begin to spill down my face. I turn to go into my room, not wanting to keep Hunny and Mori waiting, but my eyes catch sight of a tall figure standing at the top of the staircase.

Embarassment floods through me at the realization that Mori witnessed the confrontation. We stare at each other for a minute, neither of us moving. It's me who breaks the little staring contest by sharply turning and rushing into my room to change.

I've always hated Monday's, but this one seems to take the cake.

**A/N: Ta da!~ Thank you all the people who favorite/follow/review, when I get the email it makes my day! ^.^**

** Animelover2398: Don't worry, I don't think I could stop if I wanted to!**

** RosemaryThief: Thank you so much! And it was a terrible dream q.q**

** LuNaLoVeCoMiCs: Yes I am mexican american (and proud of it!) I plan on incorporating more spanish into the story~**

** Remember to leave me a review! They make me write faster~**


	7. Kohei aka Adorable Demon

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.

With a sigh I take my IPhone 4s and click to my music, needing something to cheer me up. I put it on my absolute favorite Pandora station 'Broadway Showstoppers'. The first song that begins to play is All That Jazz from 'Chicago'. My mood is immediately lifted since 'Chicago' is one of my all-time favorite musicals.

"Come on babe, why don't we paint the town?" I sing while dancing my way to my closet. "And all that jazz!"

Performing has been a passion of mine from a young age making me a bit of a contradiction. I love to be the center of attention as much as I hate having all eyes on me. At my old school I was in the drama club, choir, and Color guard. All things which required performance, but I was never alone while performing. The rush that I get when on the field or on the stage is a feeling that can never be replaced… The feeling of knowing you're making something absolutely beautiful. However, there's a feeling that tops everything. The feeling once you've finished a performance, you've given it everything you've had, you've left everything on that field or stage, and for a minute everything is silent. Then, the cheers start.

Having someone cheer and clap and love what you created, what you brought to life. That's the feeling I love the most about performing.

Finally making my way into my giant closet, I began browsing for an outfit. I want to look casual, but not sloppy. After a few minutes of deliberation I pick out the perfect outfit. A light purple long sleeved off the shoulder crop top with a black camisole beneath it of course, a pair of black yoga pants, and a pair of black Toms. I've always loved fashion, but before Arashi came into my mom and mine life, we never had enough money for me to feed my passion. Now I have more clothes than I could even comprehend.

I grab my outfit and head to the bathroom to wash off my makeup. The girl in the mirror staring back at me looks like she's had the longest day of her life, and I don't blame her. I tug off my top and start the sink, wetting a towel and proceeding to clean the makeup off my face. After drying my face I reapply concealer, eyeliner, and my favorite red lipstick. There's something about red lipstick that gives me a boost of confidence.

Once my outfit is in place I brush out my hair and put it into a messy ponytail. Taking a deep breath, I slap a smile on my face and exit my bathroom. I grab my phone, which was now blaring Defying Gravity from 'Wicked,' off the vanity. It's most definitely my favorite song from any musical ever. I'm still in the process of begging my mom to let me get the phrase 'Defying Gravity' tattooed on my hip.

Though I'd love to just sit in my room and sing along to Idina Menzel's stunning voice, I know I've kept Mori and Hunny waiting long enough.

Mori.

Oh my god. He saw the whole confrontation between me and Kei. What if he believes what Kei said? Cold dread runs through my veins, and I contemplate making up an excuse about being sick so I don't have to face him. I deliberate with myself for a minute, and the side of me that reasoned it would be rude to leave them won out.

With my phone in my hand I almost have to drag myself down the stairs back to the second floor and to the theatre. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and push open the door, seeing Mori and Hunny sitting in the middle of the row of seats and Misa in the control room.

"The movie is ready whenever you are Miss." She says when I enter the room. It's still unnerving to have someone older than me call me 'miss'.

"Um Misa, can I ask you something?" My voice comes out a lot smaller sounding than I intended.

"You can ask me anything as long as it does not pertain to my private life Miss." She replies, her blue eyes boring into mine. I almost forget about asking her what I wanted to and leave but I somehow push my nerves to the side.

"Did Mori seem…angry to you?" I ask. There must have been something in my voice that reached something in Misa because her face immediately softens. For the first time since I met her she's never smiled at me in the slightest, and if she did it was a forced. The small one she gave me now was real though.

"He seemed as impassive as always Miss, nothing looked different." Is her answer causing a sigh of relief slips past my lips.

"Thank you Misa. You can start the movie, please stay nearby in case I need you for something." I say and she nods before pressing some buttons. As quietly as I can I slip out of the room and move to take the free seat next to Mori.

"You look so cute Sky!" Hunny gushes when he turns my way. I can only thank God for the dimness of the room or my blushing cheeks would be on display for everyone. "Doesn't she look cute Takashi?"

If I thought I was blushing before, that's nothing compared to what it is now. I'm not even capable of looking the boy in the face when I notice him glance down at my now sitting down form. I notice something in his eyes under the clear bit of suspicion. Something I can't put my finger on.

"Yeah."

The next hour and a half passed in relative silence. Hunny and I were both engrossed in the movie. If I were by myself I would be singing along to the musical numbers at the top of my lungs, especially the one currently playing. 'Friends on the Other Side' is definitely high on my list of favorite villain songs. I settle on humming along to the catchy tune, my eyes focused on the beautiful animation.

Mori and Hunny both glance in my direction, but I'm too engrossed in the movie to notice their eyes on me.

"Do you sing Sky?" Hunny curiously asks, breaking me out of my trance like state. It takes a minute for his question to even process.

"A little... I was in the choir at my old school." I confess and his face lights up so bright I'm surprised it couldn't give light to the darkened theatre.

"Will you sing for me?" He asks, practically bouncing in his seat. The smile on my face immediately drops and my cheeks burn.

"I can't." His face falls into perhaps the cutest puppy dog look I've ever seen, and I'm on the verge of giving in when the door to the room is burst open. A blur of black hair races towards me and I notice Mori slightly tense as the figure launches itself at me.

"Sissy!" Kohei exclaims cheerfully as he lands in my lap. Where Kei is an ASSHAT, Kohei is everything I've ever wanted in a little sibling. Not to mention he's too adorable! He has messy black hair and big brown eyes similar to my own, something I love. Similar to the way Kei hated me from the moment he met me, Kohei instantly loved my mom and I. It only took a few weeks after the engagement announcement for him to take to calling me Sissy and my mom Mommy. Let's just say my mom spent the next hour and a half crying.

"Where have you been Ko? And here I thought you'd be waiting for me when I got home." I say, feigning hurt. His eyes widen at the thought that he upset me.

"I'm sorry Sissy! I had piano class! I want to play as good as you!" He says after throwing his arms around my neck. I notice he's still in his school uniform meaning he must have come straight here when he got home. This little boy melts my heart with every interaction.

"Oooh! Is this your little brother Sky?" Hunny asks and I suddenly remember I was in the middle of watching a movie with Hunny and Mori.

Whoops.

"Hunny, Mori, this is Arashi's youngest son Kohei. Kohei these are my friends from school Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka." Kohei jumps off my lap and crawls onto Mori. He gets to eye level with the silent boy and stares into his eyes for a minute.

"Alright; you can marry my sister! You just have to let her visit me on the weekends okay?" I bury my face in my hands, a blush raging on my face. Mori had a similar, but toned down blush on his face at my brothers' proclamation.

"Dinners ready honey!" I hear my mom's voice carry from downstairs. Kohei jumps from Mori's lap in excitement and takes off running downstairs.

"I'm so sorry Mori; he can be a bit much at times." I say, lifting my face from my hands to give him an apologetic smile.

"Let's go eat! I hope there's cake!" Hunny excitedly exclaims. We get up from our seats and Misa leads the way to the dining room. Technically there are two dining rooms, the one we're using now which is for more private dinners, and one on the other side of the house for parties and balls and such. Hunny skips ahead of Mori and I, eagerly chatting with Misa about whether or not cake will be served, she assured him there would be cake.

I know I need to clear things up with Mori, make sure he doesn't think the reason they're staying for dinner and such is because I'm a 'gold digger' like Kei said. For some reason I don't want Mori to think bad things about me. As we're turning the corner to enter the dining room I grab onto the sleeve of his baby blue jacket, successfully stopping him.

"Look Mori, I know you saw what happened with Kei and I want you to know my mom and I aren't like he said we are. My mom loves Arashi but Kei's too blinded by hate to see it, and I'm not after your money or Hunny's. I don't want you thinking I'm that sort of person." My heart is beating a thousand miles a minute when I tentatively glance up to see his expression. Just like in their car, he has the smallest of smiles on his face, and I feel a warm hand place itself atop my head.

"I know." His tenor voice strikes something within me, something that keeps my heart racing faster and faster the longer we stand there.

Boy do I love Japan.

**A/N: Another chapter done~ I really want to get through the next chapter so we can move on already. I mean, 8 chapters of Monday, I can barely deal with one day of Monday. **

** Thank you to my beta reader **_**Sunstar Reader**_**, everyone should go read her Mori/OC story **_**Little Fire Fox**_**, it's perfection~**

** LuNaLoVeCoMiCs: No problem and thank you for the offer!~**

** loopyhutton: Thank you~**


End file.
